Passion
by gagaprincess
Summary: LEVI X LECTORA, ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. Podría ser un día cualquiera, pero no era así. Levi llevaba fuera una semana en una misión de exploración fuera de las murallas, mientras su novia sola, le a echado de menos toda la semana. Por fin ansiosa y con una sorpresa le espera con muchísimas ganas el día que él volvía a casa.


**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, aviso de que esto contiene lemón. Si no deseas leerlo, hecha un paso hacia atrás, si continuas, espero que te guste. Me esforcé escribiendo esto y cabe decir que es mi primer lemón, a la vez que es mi primer Fic sobre Snk. Este Fic puedes leerlo perfectamente con tu OC, o con tu propia persona. Está escrito en tercera persona y en las casillas debes pensar tu nombre o lo que se pida. También tengo que decir que no se exactamente si he respetado el tiempo en el que se encuentran en Snk, he añadido artilugios del mundo moderno. Bueno, como ya sabéis, Snk no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. De ser así, Levi sería todo de mi propiedad. ¡Disfrutar!

Era un día cualquiera, en un sábado. Ella se encontraba preparando la comida y limpiando la casa, liquidando todo el polvo. Serían alrededor de las doce del medio día, pero debía esperar a que dieran las tres. Removió el cocido con la cuchara una vez más, y lo probó. Se emocionó, sabía delicioso. Lo dejó en el fuego mientras se fue a limpiar el piso de arriba. Cierto, respetaba las manías de su novio, y una de ellas era el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza, así que debía tener todo perfecto para cuando él llegará. Entró a limpiar un cuarto, y muy emocionada se tiró en el sofá que había ahí. Sí, hoy era el día que su refinado novio, para muchos el capitán Levi, para ella simplemente Levi, volvía de una de las exploraciones fuera de los muros. Llevaba una semana fuera, lo que fue muy duro para ella. La primera vez que ella tubo que soportar que él saliera de los muros, fue bastante difícil, pese al miedo de si él no volvería con vida. Pero después de algunos meses, pudo acostumbrarse sin problemas, ya que Levi era apodado ' el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad' y siempre volvía sano y salvo por muchas muertes que pudieran haber. Se sentía mal por los que morían, ya que sus sacrificios no eran importantes para muchas personas, pero solo le quedaba centrarse en Levi. Aún así, siempre se preocupaba por el escuadrón de Levi, preguntándole por ellos. Era irónico, pues ella era muy conocida entre el equipo de Levi. Se llevaba especialmente bien con Hanji y Erwin, ya que había acudido a comidas con ellos junto a Levi. También tenía muy buena amistad con Petra y Auruo, el cual siempre alardeaba de los titanes que mataba y siempre quería imitar a Levi, le parecía muy gracioso. A todos siempre les llamaba la atención algo sobre ella: era cierto que Levi tenía una edad de 29 años, casi 30, siendo ella una chica de 20 años. Hanji siempre en sus comidas, siendo la única que tenía mucha más confianza y apegamiento con Levi, reía diciendo en broma que algún día ella le dejará por un hombre mucho más joven solo por ser un pesado con la limpieza. Todos reían menos Levi, claro. Salió de sus pensamientos para bajar al piso de abajo a acabar de cocinar. Comenzó a preparar la mesa e hizo unos últimos retoques en la limpieza para que él no reclamara nada. Solo le faltaba algo, debía arreglarse para él. Si algo le gustaba a ella, era ser realmente femenina, incluso si una mujer va a matar titanes aún así debe llevar un toque femenino en maquillaje o un bonito peinado, o incluso, ¿tacones? que cosas tenía en la cabeza. Subió a darse una ducha caliente, se desnudó y dejó que el agua la limpiara. Se lavó su _(Color de pelo)_ cabello con su champú preferido, que lo dejaba suave y sedoso. Salió de la ducha y se dirigió al armario, y entonces se fijó en algo que su mejor amiga _( Nombre tu mejor amiga )_ le había regalado justo esta semana: _'' ya que Levi volverá después de una larga semana a casa, por lo menos deberías recibirle de una manera linda y correcta ''_ dijo su amiga, antes de entregarle aquello. Se trataba de un conjunto de ropa interior, ligeramente sexy. Era un sujetador de encaje precioso de color rosado chicle, acompañado con un tanga del mismo color, con encajes. Se sonrojó al instante, mirando aquellas prendas de ropa interior. Dudó un poco, pero al final se las colocó. Agarró un vestido de color _( color favorito )_ , de falda por encima de las rodillas y manga corta, y se lo puso con unas medias blancas y unos tacones blancos. No muy altos, teniendo en cuenta que ella era más bajita que él, aún así no deseaba llevar tacones altos por la estatura de Levi. Se arrimó al espejo, dándose unos últimos retoques a su cara, maquillándose, un poco de sombras y pintalabios, algo simple. No quería llevar un maquillaje muy cargado para él, cuanto más natural, mejor. Lista, salió del cuarto y bajó al piso de abajo. Colocó la mesa, los cubiertos, y la comida en medio de la mesa en un gran plato para que él mismo se sirviera. Se sentó en la mesa, mirando el reloj. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que él llegará. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, una semana llevaba ya sin él, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, y no podría más. Sin contar ese miedo de que a él le pueda ocurrir algo, cosa que no la ha dejado dormir y todas las noches la hizo llorar, aún así, tenía la gran esperanza de que él iba a volver, sobreviviría, como siempre. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta se estaba abriendo. Entonces apareció, su capitán Levi, apareció por la puerta. Sin poder contenerse, corrió hasta él y le envolvió en un gran abrazo, notando una vez más que él estaba vivo, que estaba a su lado, era real. Unas lágrimas se escaparon por los ojos de ella mientras los brazos de él la envolvían.

-Huh, mocosa, ¿Qué ocurre? No me gustan las lágrimas, lo sabes...- pronunció con su tono de seriedad habitual, como siempre-

-Lo sé...- se limpió unas lágrimas sonriendo- pero...,yo, te eché tanto de menos... - entonces él la calló con un posesivo beso al escuchar esas palabras, estrechando sus labios finos y fríos con los suaves labios cálidos de ella. Dios, como echó de menos también esos labios-

-He pensado en ti... mocosa- acarició sus pelos suaves y sedosos notando que estaban aún un poco mojados debidos a la ducha- ¿no me has esperado para tomar el baño juntos? - agarró su mentón haciendo que ella se sonrojara-

-Bueno...quería estar linda para ti...- sonrió sonrojada, y él la besó con prepotencia, marcando su propiedad mordiendo su labio inferior-

Se despegó un poco de ella para poder mirar hacia la mesa, donde estaba ya todo preparado para sentarse a comer. Se dirigió despacio hasta la mesa, tocando alguna que otra estantería con su dedo índice para comprobar el polvo. Todo limpio, y eso le encantaba. Se quitó su chaqueta con el emblema del equipo de exploración, quedándose en su típica camisa blanca refinada, mientras se sentaba en la silla. Se sirvió la comida mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y comenzaban a comer. La comida transcurrió en silencio, puesto que Levi en esos momentos no era muy hablador. Entonces ella se levantó y preparó un té para el momento del postre. Sabía lo cansado que estaría Levi, además de que era una tradición para él tomar té después de comer, o cuando estaba nervioso, aunque él no lo demostrara en su rostro. Serio, levantó el vaso de té con su rara costumbre de colocación de mano, pegando un sorbo.

-Estaba delicioso todo,...- la miró con seriedad. Sí , era cierto, él era de trato difícil, fácilmente irritable, serio, pero así ella lo amaba. Había momentos en los que él solo desplegaba un poco más su personalidad con ella.

\- Gracias Levi, - sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que él se le quedara mirando mientras daba otro sorbo a su té. Ella raramente lo llamaba de alguna forma cariñosa, sabía como era su personalidad y sabía de sobra como debía actuar con él. Él podía parecer frío, pero ella lo entendía, sabiendo todo el oscuro pasado que él contenía detrás, solo ella lo sabía. Desde su infancia, hasta que se unió al cuerpo de exploración- dime, ¿cómo fue la exploración?-

-Hmp, como todas... - su cara no era agradable. ¿Cómo todas? Eso quería decir que desgraciadamente una vez más muchas personas habían muerto y a pesar de eso no habían averiguado gran cosa de los titanes. Era frustrante, pero las misiones tan complicadas en las que se encaminaban contra titanes, dando su vida por ello, conllevaba consecuencias. Aún así ella sabía lo que Levi sentía en el fondo, solo ella sabía ver más allá de su mirada. Así que no preguntó nada más sobre la exploración, sabía que Levi odiaba las muertes, muriera quien muriera.

Ella se levantó despacio recogiendo la mesa mientras él terminaba tranquilamente su té. Mientras ella terminaba de fregar los platos, él se levantó terminando su té y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba, seguramente para tomar una ducha. ¿A quien no le apetece relajarse después de una semana fuera, con los titanes? Sobre todo para Levi, cuando se ensucia sus manos de sangre al matar a un titan, debía limpiarse.

Levi entró en el cuarto, donde estaba el dormitorio. Una cama grande, algunos muebles, dos armarios, y una puerta dentro del dormitorio donde se encontraba un cuarto de baño, con una bañera de hidromasaje con unas pequeñas vistas hacia un prado. No es por alardear, pero en su puesto, Levi cobrara un buen jornal, aparte de ser un hombre tan importante por su fuerza y habilidad, admirado por muchos. Entonces, en ese momento, cuando él abrió el cuarto de baño, _(nombre )_ entró en el dormitorio, con un plumero de limpieza, recordando una esquina que había olvidado en una estantería del armario. Levi se giró mirándola fijamente mientras ella limpiaba, sin que ella lo notara. Entonces unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron por su cintura, de espaldas a ella, haciendo que ella se alarmara.

-Levi...- susurró ella, sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿Qué pretendes...? - esbozó una sonrisa , sintiendo como él se acercaba a su oído, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro-

-Yo también eché de menos esto...- mordió su oído, bajando sus manos a sus caderas, acariciando sus muslos- vente conmigo a la ducha - no necesitaba decirle si a ella le apetecía o no, él la deseaba, y haría lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Ella se dejó llevar esbozando un suspiro, algo que a él le encantaba- haré lo que quiera con tu cuerpo...- la agarró en brazos de forma nupcial, en volandas, y se la llevó hasta el baño.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, mientras la dejó de pie. Se acercó a la bañera de hidromasaje y la encendió, para que se fuera llenando, con agua caliente. Se colocó a espaldas de ellas, y comenzó a bajar las mangas de su vestido poco a poco, con suavidad. Se topó con sus tirantes rosados, de aquella ropa interior sexy que le había regalado _( nombre tu mejor amiga)_ . El vestido acabó cayendo poco a poco al suelo, dejando una vista de _(tu nombre)_ con aquella ropa interior, prácticamente desnuda. Los arrugados ojos de Levi se abrieron algo más por un segundo, con un pequeño destello, contemplándola de espaldas, maravillado por su cuerpo y esa ropa interior tan sexy. Le quedaba genial, estaba hermosa, y eso que la estaba mirando de espaldas. Asomó su cabeza por su hombro admirando sus perfectos y redondos pechos. Subió su mano por su vientre, llegando a la copa de sus pechos, palpándolos desde la base, apretándolos.

-¿Y... esta ropa interior?- preguntó en su oído, serio y excitado, clavando su erección en su nalga derecha. Ella suspiro al sentirla, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran aún de más rojo si eso era posible-

-Uhm... esto...- ella esbozó un ligero gemido sintiendo como él bajaba la fina tela del sostén y pellizcaba su pezón derecho- bueno... pensé en darte una buena bienvenida a casa...- echó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando, mientras la otra mano de él bajaba a su culo, apretando su nalga derecha-

-Pues has dado en el clavo, mocosa...- mordió su cuello, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el clip de su sostén para desabrocharlo. El sexy sostén rosado cayó al suelo, mientras Levi se alejaba un poco de ella para apagar el grifo de la bañera. La bañera ya estaba llena de agua caliente, y el vapor estaba empezando a cubrir en todo el cuarto. _( Tu nombre )_ se tapó sus pechos , mirando al suelo, avergonzándose un poco de su desnudez. Levi al girarse arrugó sus cejas, malhumorado. Agarró sus muñecas y descubrió sus pechos.

-No te atrevas a taparte ni avergonzarte delante mía...- bajó su seria mirada a sus pechos, ahora desnudos y apetitosos. Con rapidez, se abalanzó a ellos, lamiendo sus pezón derecho, manoseando su culo mientras con su mano manoseaba el otro pezón estirándolo y pellizcandolo. Ella comenzó a gemir de placer, haciendo que Levi se excitará aún más, aquello era música para sus oídos. Dirigió su lengua a su otro pezón, para que no se pusiera celoso, y lo lamió en círculos con la punta de su lengua, de arriba a abajo.

-Que delicias...- se separó de su pezón izquierdo dejando un hilo de saliva que aún lo unía con su boca, para mirarla fijamente y besar sus labios con dominancia, bajando a su cuello para morderlo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo bajando a su tanga. Dio una fuerte cachetada a su nalga derecha, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito, lo que le excitó aún más- eres una chica mala... buscando provocarme así después de una semana fuera...- bajó su tanga, cayendo al suelo. Palpó su intimidad con su mano, haciendo que ella esbozará más gemidos, entonces, dos dedos traviesos de Levi empezaron a explorar su intimidad, pellizcando su clítoris y entrando en ella, sacándolos y metiendolos con rapidez. _( Tu nombre)_ gemía sin control bajo el tacto de sus dedos, haciendo que la erección de él creciera. Entonces, sacó sus dedos de ella y se quitó su camisa delante de la vista de ella. _( Tu nombre)_ se quedó una vez más maravillada ante esos deliciosos abdominales, toda su musculatura trabajada y perfecta. Por muchas veces que le viera sin camisa, siempre seria igual de intensa que la primera vez que admiró sus músculos. Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos a sus pectorales, acariciándolos, recorriendo toda su musculatura mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más hasta su cinturón. Los labios de él recorrían el cuello de ella. Sin decirle nada, agarró sus muñecas y las condujo a que le desabrochara el pantalón, queandose en boxers. Su erección era notable, haciendo que _(tu nombre)_ se maravillará. Pues aunque el capitán Levi pudiera parecer algo bajito, escondía un enorme miembro bajo él, el cual le hacia enorgullecerse como hombre. Ella acarició su miembro por encima de los boxers, y una vez más mientras él besaba su cuello, condujo sus muñecas a que bajaran sus boxers. Su enorme miembro quedó liberado, haciendo que él sonriera con arrogancia, solo un segundo, ya que él pocas veces sonreía, y de manera muy breve, una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-Ven...- agarró sus caderas y la condujo hacia la bañera, sentándola encima de él. Clavó sus ojos en ella, mirándola de frente, y ella abrió sus piernas para sentarse encima de él, con él entre sus piernas. ( _Tu nombre )_ esbozó un gemido al sentir su miembro pegado a su intimidad, no podía esperar más entre eso y las caricias. Levi agarró sus nalgas, y la subió un poco, haciendo que su miembro se posara en la entrada de su intimidad. Él la miró esperando a que ella estuviera lista, pues por muchas veces que hicieran aquello siempre era duro aguantar el dolor de un miembro así. _( Tu nombre)_ asintió mirando sus ojos serios, entonces sin cuidado, entró en ella, haciendo que gritara de dolor y una mezcla de placer. Levi agarró sus nalgas y comenzó a hacerla botar mientras el agua caliente se movía alrededor de ellos, producto de sus embestidas. Ella comenzó a gemir sin control, lo que a él le excitaba cada vez más, haciendo que volviera más rápidas sus embestidas.

-Mi nombre...- susurró Levi en su oído, lamiendo su cuello-

-Levi...- suspiró entre gemidos, excitada _(tu nombre)_ -

-Más fuerte...- subió su boca lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su labio inferior, mordiéndolo-

-¡Levi! - gritó en un suspiro más fuerte, notando las rápidas y fuertes embestidas, el agua caliente les salpicaba, y Levi daba más impulso al agarre en sus nalgas, apretándolas. Entonces, ella sintió como una sensación poco a poco le empezaba a envolver, el orgasmo- Levi...- susurró casi sin fuerzas, gimiendo-

-Lo sé, _( tu nombre )._..- esos eran los únicos momentos en los que no la llamaba 'mocosa'. Sabía perfectamente que a ella le quedaba poco, y a él tampoco le quedaba mucho. Poco a poco, Levi también se dejó ir en un gran orgasmo , a la vez que ella, llenándola por completo de su semen. Besó sus labios con fuerza, mientras se iban a la vez. Puede ser que Levi fuera un hombre orgulloso, irritable o maniático, y jamás expresará con palabras lo que sentía por ella, sin un 'te quiero' o un simple 'te amo'. En cambio, esta era su manera de expresar su amor por ella, mediante esos besos y sus caricias, admirando su cuerpo y su persona. Y eso ella lo sabía a la perfección, por eso jamás le disgustara que jamás le dijera cosas como esas.

-Te quiero...Levi...- susurró en su oído, escondiendo su cabeza en los pectorales de Levi, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza como respuesta, besando su cabello sintiendo su dulce aroma.

Después de un rato, ella se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas, a espaldas de él, pegando su cuerpo en su pecho. Levi estaba lavando su cabello, aunque ella ya se hubiera duchado antes, como un gran obseso de la limpieza, amaba limpiar su cuerpo, aparte del amor que tenía hacia ella. Entonces, _(tu nombre)_ abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras una burbuja del agua se rompía.

-Levi...- giró su cabeza mirándole fijamente, alarmada- ¿Usamos protección? -

Levi se alarmó en el interior de su personalidad, pero a pesar de ello, no mostró cambios en su seria cara. La miró fijamente, agarrando su cintura con una mano- No...- susurró con seriedad, y dio unos masajes más a su cabello, haciendo que ella se desmayara casi con la respuesta. A él apenas le importó , asumiría las consecuencias además... un pequeño Levi... no era mala idea. Después de todo, ya iba a cumplir 30 años, y no estaría mal un niño, aunque ella aún era muy joven.

Nueve meses después, al capitán Levi se le concedió unas semanas libres sin salir de exploración por ordenes del comandante Erwin para poder asistir al nacimiento de su hijo, al que llamarían, Farlan, en tributo a aquel querido amigo suyo, idea de _(tu nombre)_.


End file.
